Mörder der Unschuld
by Lalill
Summary: In Hogwarts geht die Angst um, denn ein Unbekannter lauert Mädchen auf. Wie weit wird ER gehen? Auf der Suche nach dem Täter kommt Ginny ihm unbewusst näher und schon bald fragt sich dieser, wie lange er sie noch vor sich selbst schützen kann...
1. Die Erste

_Er keuchte auf._

_Sie war da. Sie lief. Nein, sie ging._

_Er sah ihre Haare._

_Braune Wellen. Wie ein Wasserfall.  
Nein, wie ein Meer. Ja. Ein Meer. Aus sanft wogenden Wellen._

_Er dachte nach. Sanfte braune wogende Wellen. Ja.  
Aber das beschrieb sie nicht. Nein. Nur einen Bruchteil von ihr._

_Ihr Körper._

_Er legte den Kopf ein bisschen schief._

_Ein zierlicher Körper. Zart._

_Wie sie alle. Wie sie alle? Waren alle Mädchen zart? Zierlich? Nein...eigentlich nicht._

_Aber das war nicht wichtig._

_Für ihn waren sie es._

_Es war schon spät. Es war jetzt. Es war richtig._

_Er betrachtete sie erneut._

_Sie ging langsam._

_Ob sie wohl Angst hatte? Sich fürchtete? Weil es so ruhig und still und düster in diesem Schloss war?_

_Er lächelte traurig._

_Aber es war sein Zuhause. Ihr Zuhause. Ihr gemeinsames Zuhause._

_Er betrachtete sie erneut. Sie entfernte sich von ihm.  
Hatte fast das Ende des düsteren Ganges erreicht._

_Nein! Sie durfte nicht gehen! Das wollte er nicht! Sie durfte nicht gehen! Sich nicht entfernen._

_Geräuschlos glitt er aus seinem Versteck hervor. Folgte ihr. Schnell._

_Sie war bereits hinter der Ecke verschwunden. Er musste sie einholen. Es war sein Plan. Er hatte es eben geplant._

_Es MUSSTE so sein. Er wollte es..._

_Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er ihren zierlichen Körper. Die zarte Gestalt.  
Sie streifte ihren Umhang ab.  
Sah ihn an.  
Aus großen Augen.  
Er sah ihre roten vollen Lippen._

_Ja.  
Es war ein guter Plan._

**Disclaim:** Die Welt und die Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören wem auch immer, die Rechte gehören mögen…Und natürlich hege ich keine kommerziellen Absichten oder dergleichen. ;)

**Review? *Schokokuchen hinstell***


	2. Überraschende Ansprache

*6. Schuljahr. Große Halle. Frühstück.*

Harry seufzte. Ron würde es nie lernen.  
„Gib mal her!", sagte Hermine schließlich und streckte verlangend die Hand nach der Figur aus.  
„Ich zeige es dir noch einmal...! So schwer ist das doch nun wirklich nicht!"  
Ron zog verärgert die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„So schwer ist das doch nicht!", äffte er sie nach und bevor Harry eingreifen konnte stritten sie schon wieder.  
„Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen, Ron!", grollte Hermine und tippte die Figur mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes an.  
„Fidelio", murmelte sie und der kleine Mann aus Plastik rannte mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit über den Tisch und suchte Schutz unter dem Tellerrand von Dean Thomas, der gerade mit Seamus über Quidditch redete.  
„Und dann, dann haben die Tutshills Tornados doch gewonnen..." Dean gestikulierte wild.  
Seamus sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„Die mit den schwulen Umhängen?"  
„Ja, genau die!", bestätigte der andere tragisch nickend.  
Harry schüttelte kurz verwirrt den Kopf.  
Was war denn an himmelblauen Umhängen mit einem Doppel-T in Dunkelblau auf der Brust und auf dem Rücken schwul?  
„Es ist aber auch echt ärgerlich, dass Plumton aufgehört hat! Ohne den haben die keine Chance..." „Roderick Plumton...das ist mein Mann!"  
Seamus richtete den Blick gen Große-Halle-Decke und hob die Arme in freudiger Erinnerung an den ehemaligen Sucher der Tutshill Tornados.  
Soweit Harry wusste hatten die Tornados mit ihm Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts (es lag also schon eine Weile zurück) ihre erfolgreichste Zeit, denn mit Sucher und Kapitän Plumpton gewannen sie damals fünfmal in Folge den Ligapokal und stellten damit einen britisch-irischen Rekord auf. Plumton spielte zweiundzwanzigmal als Sucher für England und hielt den britischen Rekord für den schnellsten Fang eines Schnatzes während eines Spiels (in nur dreieinhalb Sekunden).  
Harry goss sich noch etwas Kakao ein und wartete darauf, dass ein gewisser rothaariger Bekannter, der bereits seinen vierten Teller leerte, fertig wurde.

Es war Samstagmorgen und somit Wochenende. Langsam füllte sich die Große Halle.  
Harry und Ron wollten gerade aufstehen als Dumbledore sich am Lehrertisch erhob.  
Schlagartig legte sich der Geräuschpegel, der in der Großen Halle geherrscht hatte.  
Mehrere hundert Augenpaare waren auf Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore gerichtet.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler..."

Stille.

„Zuerst einmal einen wunderschönen Samstagmorgen!"

Einzelne Lacher.  
Warum auch immer.

„Ich möchte euch auch nicht weiter beim Essen stören, sondern nur eine kurze Ankündigung machen. Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass ihr mir jetzt zuhört."

Dumbledore sah die Schüler ernst an, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Am gestrigen Abend kam es zu einem gewissen...Vorfall.  
Eine unserer Schülerinnen wurde sozusagen...angegriffen.  
Die Tat hat nicht nur die davon wissenden Schüler erschreckt.  
Auch jeder einzelne Lehrer ist tief betroffen.  
Ich hoffe natürlich, dass das Ganze schnell aufgeklärt werden kann und bitte den Täter inständig sich bei mir zu melden!  
Der Täter braucht sich keine Gedanken um eine Strafe machen!  
Wir wollen lediglich mit ihm reden, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal geschieht!  
Ansonsten bitte ich bis dahin alle Schülerinnen und Schüler, vor allem aber unsere Schülerinnen, sich nachts und abends nicht mehr auf den Gängen aufzuhalten!  
Erst recht nicht alleine!  
Darauf bestehe ich!  
Und falls einem von euch irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches auffällt, dann teilt es bitte umgehend einem Lehrer oder mir persönlich mit!  
So.  
Das war's auch schon.  
Bitte beherzigt meine Worte und sagt es auch denen, die jetzt noch nicht hier beim Frühstück anwesend sind!  
Und nun, Guten Appetit!"

Langsam stieg der Geräuschpegel in der Großen Halle wieder.  
Aber so fröhlich wie zu Anfang des Frühstücks klang es nicht.  
„Was meint ihr, was genau passiert ist?", fragte Ron während er auf seinem Toast kaute.  
Hermine starrte nachdenklich auf ihr Glas und drehte es in ihren Händen.  
„Es ist wirklich seltsam, findet ihr nicht?"  
Ihre Freunde nickten.  
„Vor allem die Schülerinnen sollen vorsichtig sein...das ist echt seltsam!", bemerkte sie, weiterhin nachdenkend.  
Es schien das einzige Thema in der Großen Halle zu sein.  
Überall wurde spekuliert, gerätselt und Vermutungen wurden angestellt.  
„Lasst uns auf die Gerüchte warten, Leute", meinte Seamus schließlich und stand auf.  
Harry nickte.  
Spätestens am Mittag des Tages würde die Gerüchteküche brodeln und bestimmt erfuhren sie dann auch die Wahrheit.

;) Review?


	3. Schluss mit Rumrätseln

*Samstag, Große Halle, Mittagessen*

„Sagt mal. Hat einer von euch Ginny heute schon gesehen?", fragte Ron während er die Erbsen auf seinem Teller lustlos zu kleinen Häufchen zusammen schob.  
„Hab sie noch nicht gesehen...", murmelte Harry nur und schloss die Augen erneut.  
„Und du Hermine?"  
Keine Antwort.  
„Hermine?", fragte Ron leicht gereizt während er damit begann einzelne Erbsen mit seiner Gabel aufzuspießen, die Gabel hoch zu halten, die betreffende Erbse zu mustern und sie sich schließlich in den Mund zu stecken.  
Die Brünette legte den Tagespropheten beiseite und musterte ihre beiden Freunde skeptisch.  
„Jungs! Was ist heute los mit euch? Harry sieht aus wie'n Schluck Wasser in der Kurve und Ron, du starrst entweder trübselig vor dich hin oder bist gereizt!"  
„Ich bin nur müüüdeee...", murmelte Harry, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, aber noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen.  
„Ihr solltet eure Hausaufgaben nicht immer auf die Nacht verschieben sondern sie zur Abwechslung vielleicht auch mal tagsüber machen!", schnaufte Hermine.  
Der Rothaarige grummelte nur.  
„Hey, da kommt Ginny!"  
Harry sah auf und wurde aufgrund der aufgeregt wirkenden Ginny gleich etwas munterer.  
Sogar Ron hörte auf seine Erbsen zu malträtieren. Rons Schwester setzte sich auf den Platz neben Hermine, gegenüber von ihrem Bruder und seufzte. „Habt ihr es schon gehört?", flüsterte sie leise und sah sich um um zu gucken, ob jemand Unbefugtes mithörte.  
Die drei wussten sofort was gemeint war.  
„Keiner weiß was Genaues!", meinte Hermine nur schulterzuckend.  
„Es gibt allerlei haarsträubende Gerüchte..." Sie seufzte.  
„Niemand scheint zu wissen wovon Dumbledore heute Morgen geredet hat."  
Ginny nickte wissend.  
„Deswegen bin ich hier", sagte sie nur.  
„Ich weiß, was passiert ist."

"Also, die Gerüchte sind auch ganz nett!", meinte Ron grinsend.  
"Ein kleiner Junge vorhin war zum Beispiel felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass einer Schülerin gestern irgendetwas auf den Kopf gefallen sei, weswegen sie lila Flügel bekam und aus Versehen aus dem Fenster geflogen ist..."  
Ron lachte noch immer, auch als alle anderen längst aufgehört hatten.  
Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Erzähl endlich, Ginny!"  
„Nun gut! Aber nur euch! Das Ganze soll eigentlich geheim bleiben und eigentlich darf ich auch niemandem was erzählen! Ich erzähle es echt nur euch!"  
„Ich wette, bald wissen es eh alle...", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.  
Ginny schwieg.  
Ron deutete ungehalten mit seiner Gabel auf seine Schwester.  
„Jetzt erzähl endlich!", forderte er sie auf.

„Also...ihr kennt doch Melinda Bobbin. Oder?"  
„Ja."  
„Nö."  
Hermine tippte mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch. „Die aus deinem Schlafsaal, oder?"  
Ginny nickte.  
„Ja, ich bin auch ganz gut mit ihr befreundet."  
Zu den Jungs gewandt sagte sie:  
„Ihr kennt sie bestimmt auch...Ich komme manchmal mit ihr zusammen zum Frühstück!"  
„Ach!"  
In Harrys Augen blitzte Erkenntnis auf.  
„Die mit der braunen Lockenmähne?"  
Ginny nickte.  
„Ach die!"  
Ron nickte ebenfalls.  
„Aber eigentlich sind es keine Locken.", belehrte Ginny Harry.  
„Hermine hat Locken. Melinda hat aber eher so Wellen..."  
„Ist ja auch egal!", unterbrach Hermine und schob ihren Teller beiseite.  
Ginny verstand die Aufforderung und begann zu erzählen.  
„Also...gestern Abend musste Melinda bei Snape nachsitzen.  
Danach ging sie von Snapes Büro in den Kerkern den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.  
Es war schon ziemlich dunkel und naja...sie sagt, dass sie plötzlich das Gefühl hatte verfolgt zu werden. Ziemlich gruselig, oder?  
Sie hat sich immer wieder umgeguckt. Aber da war nichts.  
Naja und dann ist sie um die Ecke in den Gang eingebogen, der zu den Klassenzimmern für Verwandlung führt.  
Sie hat sich immer wieder umgeschaut.  
Aber da war nichts.  
Und links und rechts sind ja überall diese Nischen.  
In denen auch die Rüstungen stehen...  
Sie kam an einer dieser Nischen vorbei und plötzlich hat sie jemand von hinten gepackt und in die Nische geschubst.  
Es war ganz dunkel darin.  
Sie dachte erst, das wäre ein Scherz oder so was. Und plötzlich hat jemand einen erleuchteten Zauberstab in ihr Gesicht gehalten.  
Ihren Zauberstab hat sie so schnell nicht aus der Tasche bekommen.  
Es ging wirklich ganz schnell.  
Und dann hat ihr der Unbekannte befohlen sich auszuziehen..."  
„Sich auszuziehen?", unterbrach Ron mit einem merkwürdig skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Ginny nickte nur.  
„Ja, Ron. Sich auszuziehen. Das fand er wohl irgendwie geil."  
„Harry verzog das Gesicht.  
Hermine runzelte nur die Stirn.  
„Jedenfalls hat er ihr befohlen alles auszuziehen.  
Nur die Unterwäsche wollte sie partout nicht ausziehen.  
Da hat er dann auch nicht weiter drauf bestanden.  
In Unterwäsche fand er sie wohl schon geil genug.", sagte Ginny angewidert und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Naja und dann stand er da und sie meint, sie hatte totale Angst, weil sie diesem Typen in dem Moment ALLES zugetraut hätte.  
Ihr war kalt, aber sie durfte sich nicht bewegen.  
Und das Schlimmste, sagt sie, sei gewesen, dass er sie, ohne den Kopf abzuwenden die ganze Zeit angestarrt hätte...Sie konnte das natürlich nicht sehen. Aber sie wusste es..."  
„Warum konnte sie das nicht sehen?", fragte Ron zaghaft.  
„Naja, er trug eine Maske. Sonst hätte man ihn doch gleich erkannt!"  
„Mhm...was für eine Maske war das denn, Ginny?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Also Melinda meinte, das wäre einfach nur eine runde weiße Maske mit Augenschlitzen gewesen. Es war sehr dunkel."  
„Gott, wie gruselig.", flüsterte Hermine.  
Ginny nickte düster.  
„Und sie war ganz alleine..."  
Ginnys Worte verloren sich immer mehr...  
„Also eins steht fest: Dich und Hermine lassen wir nicht mehr alleine herumlaufen!", sagte Ron gedankenverloren, aber Ginny machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
„Ron! Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind! Außerdem kann ich sehr gut auf mich selber aufpassen! Und habe auch genug Freunde mit denen ich herumlaufen kann!", sagte Ginny wütend und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Dann stand sie auf und warf sich das lange rote Haar über die Schulter.  
„Und Ron, wage es nicht mich vor meinen Freunden zu blamieren, indem du die ganze Zeit um mich herumwuselst!"

Ron starrte ihr perplex nach.  
„Ich? Sie blamieren? Tzzz...Ich bin ihr großer Bruder...ihre kleinen Freunde sollten mich cool finden...peinlich, blamieren...tzzz...", murmelte er vor sich hin und schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Also, jetzt wissen wir auf jeden Fall warum Dumbledore so einen Aufstand gemacht hat", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und betrachtete die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle.  
„Das ist echt alles sehr merkwürdig. Wir können nur hoffen, dass das eine einmalige Sache war. Nicht dass das noch irgendwie ausartet...", sagte Harry besorgt.  
„Hey! Jetzt macht euch nicht so viele Sorgen. Das war bestimmt nur irgendein Streich oder so..."  
„Also wie ein Streich hört sich das aber nicht an!", sagte Hermine scharf und taxierte Ron als hätte er soeben versucht sie zu töten.  
„Jaja, schon gut", gab Ron klein bei und drehte sich zu Dean um um einem Streit mit Hermine zu entkommen.

„Also Harry...wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann finde ich wir sollten das Ganze verfolgen..."  
Harry nickte.  
„Einer muss sich ja der Sache annehmen!", grinste er. Hermine lachte.  
„Ja, ich seh's schon vor mir: ‚Der-Junge-der-lebt fängt potenziellen Vergewaltiger in Hogwarts!", kam es von Ron.  
Hermines Lachen erstarb.  
„Ron. Du solltest das nicht so leichtfertig sagen! Wegen so was ist jemand noch lange kein Vergewaltiger. Sag so was nicht. Bitte..."  
Hermine sah ihn an.  
In ihrem Gesicht waren Unwillen, Wut und Angst zu lesen.  
„Wir sollten uns nicht verrückt machen. Bestimmt ist alles ganz harmlos", meinte Harry.  
Hermine nickte. „Außerdem werde ich mal mit Melinda sprechen", sagte die Brünette nur.  
„Warum?", fragte Harry und verfolgte nebenbei das Gespräch von Dean und Ron.  
„Nun ja...ich denke der Unbekannte kann schnell gefasst werden. Sie kennt doch seine Stimme. Und vielleicht hat sie noch ein paar Einzelheiten für mich..."  
„Tratschtante...", murmelte Harry leise, doch Hermine hörte es.  
„Harry, die sollte klar sein, dass das rein informativen Zwecken dient!"  
Harry nickte hastig.  
Nur immer schön zustimmen.  
„Weiß ich doch!"; sagte er zu ihr, kam um ein Grinsen jedoch nicht umhin.  
„Hey Harry! Am Montag spielen die ‚Ballycastle Bats ' gegen die ‚Caerphilly Catapults!", rief Dean und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Cool!", meinte Harry, während Hermine den Kopf auf die Hände stützte.  
„Quidditch!", murmelte sie nur.  
Doch dann entschied sie sich offenbar ein wenig Interesse zu bekunden.  
„Für wen bist du denn, Harry?", fragte sie lächelnd. Alle im Umkreis von fünf Metern die ihre Frage gehört hatten, starrten sie an.  
Manche lachten oder grinsten.  
„Uhhm...Hermine? Die Ballycastle Bats sind die erfolgreichste Quidditchmannschaft Irlands..."  
„Oh...", machte Hermine nur und lief leicht rosa an.  
„Und deswegen", fuhr Harry fort „bin ich natürlich für die Caerphilly Catapults! Die existieren übrigens schon seit 1402."  
Hermine nickte nur, noch immer recht rosa im Gesicht.

Noch ein Review und ich bin wunschlos glücklich. :)

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

X


	4. Jungfräuliche Beleidigungen

So, und hier ist auch schon das 4. Kapitel. :)  
Ihr werdet aber merken, dass es mehr ein Übergangskapitel und auch nicht besonders lang ist. Dafür geht es im nächsten Kapitel dann...sagen wir..interessant...weiter. ;)

„Harry? Wann waren noch mal der erste große Zaubererkrieg in Brasilien? 1756 oder 1765?"  
Hermine durchblätterte hastig das vor ihr liegende Buch.  
Harry sparte sich eine Antwort.  
Sie wussten schließlich beide, dass er von Zaubereigeschichte absolut keine Ahnung hatte (Harrys' Meinung nach auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich bei einem Lehrer wie Binns).

Er kniff müde die Augen zusammen und träumte. Wenn er jetzt am See in der Sonne liegen würde und... „Harry!"  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder.  
„Harry, was ist eigentlich aus deinem Aufsatz für Snape geworden?"  
„Welcher Aufsatz?"  
„Der, den du schreiben sollst, weil du durch den Klassenraum gebrüllt hast, dass Malfoy ewig Jungfrau bleiben wird!"  
„Ach das...Ich wollte das gar nicht rufen. Die anderen waren nur so laut und haben genau in dem Augenblick mit einem Schlag aufgehört zu reden...das konnte ich doch nicht ahnen...", verteidigte der Schwarzhaarige sich und fläzte sich in seinem Sessel.  
Der Hauch rosé auf Malfoys' Wangen hatte zumindest was Harrys' Beleidigung betraf für sich gesprochen...  
„Schön", meinte Hermine nur „aber was ist mit deinem Aufsatz?"  
„Was soll damit sein?"  
Allmählich war Harry genervt.  
Er erinnerte sich, dass er mit dem Aufsatz schon irgendwie angefangen hatte...  
Er hatte doch die Überschrift geschrieben, sich bei dieser viermal verschrieben und dann...  
hmm...  
ach ja, seinen misslungenen Hausaufgabenversuch für Zaubertränke im Feuer verbrannt...  
„Bist du mit dem Aufsatz fertig?"; hakte Hermine nach während ihr Blick immer missbilligender wurde.  
„Naja...also ich hab's angefangen...so'n bisschen..."  
„Wann musst du ihn abgeben?"  
„Ich glaube am siebzehnten oder so...", nuschelte Harry und rieb sich erneut die Augen.  
„War das nicht eher der siebte?", fragte Hermine während sie Dinge in verschiedenen Büchern miteinander verglich und nachprüfte.  
„Kann auch sein!", knurrte Harry, nun endgültig genervt.  
Hermine konnte wirklich anstrengend sein.  
Er war müde verdammtnochmal!  
Und sie sollte gefälligst aufhören ihn zu kontrollieren...  
„Harry, weißt du welcher heute ist?"  
„Nein...welcher ist heut'?"  
„Der sechste."  
Harry saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade in seinem Sessel.

Nach etlichem Herumgefluche, deprimierten Anwandlungen seitens Harry und einer Menge an verbrauchtem Pergament rollte Harry schließlich erschöpft seine Hausaufgabe für Snape zusammen. Zum dritten Mal hätte er sich eine vergessene Hausaufgabe bei Snape definitiv nicht leisten können.  
Es war bereits 1.30 Uhr...  
Hermine saß ebenfalls noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und das, obwohl auch ihr fast die Augen zuzufallen schienen.  
„Sag mal, hattest du eigentlich noch mal mit dieser Melinda geredet?", fragte Harry plötzlich während er seine Sache einpackte um gleich ins Bett zu gehen. Hermine nickte.  
„Ja, aber ehrlich gesagt ist nicht wirklich viel dabei herausgekommen...  
Der Unbekannte trug wohl einen Umhang, es kann ein ganz normaler Schulumhang oder auch ein ganz anderer gewesen sein, und hatte die Kapuze von eben jenem auf.  
Dazu diese seltsame Maske...  
Mehr konnte sie nicht erkennen.  
Er war aber wohl in etwas so groß wie Ron...  
Trotzdem, sie sagt auch das kann sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen..."  
Sie seufzte.  
„Und seine Stimme?"  
„Totaler Reinfall! Anscheinend war sie verzerrt. So hat Melinda seine Stimme zumindest beschrieben. Das macht das Ganze natürlich noch gruseliger..."  
„Aber wie soll der Unbekannte das gemacht haben...?"  
„Mich hat es auch etwas verwundert", gab Hermine zu und packte ebenfalls ihre Bücher zurück in ihre Schultasche.  
„Immerhin funktionieren technische Geräte hier in Hogwarts ja nicht...Handys, Radios...normale Muggeltechnik funktioniert hier nicht.  
Aber Dumbledore hat wohl gemeint, dass es auch dafür einen Zauberspruch gibt..."  
„Einen Zauberspruch um die Stimme zu verzerren?"  
Wieder nickte sie.  
„Wer denkt sich denn einen Zauberspruch für so was aus?", fragte Harry und grinste.  
„Tja...womit manche Leute so ihre Zeit verschwenden...  
schau dir Fred und George an...  
wie das war als die noch in Hogwarts waren...  
du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass Gummifrösche mit Kokosnussgeschmack, die dir noch zwei Stunden nachdem du sie gegessen hast im Bauch rumhüpfen, eine sinnvolle Erfindung sind!", erstickte sie Harrys' nächste Worte lautstark.  
Harry grinste.  
„Aber Hermine. Du magst Kokosnuss doch, oder?"

Auch an die Schwarzleser hier: Das Übliche. Bitte auch ein Review dalassen. Auch wenns nur ganz kurz ist. Reicht schon. ;)


	5. Der rote Engel

Es war schon spät am Abend.  
Ginny Weasley stand in der Bibliothek und betrachtete ratlos die zahllosen Bücher vor ihr.  
„Etwas über Einhornhaar...", murmelte sie nachdenklich und ließ den Blick über all die Bücher schweifen.  
Sie sollte sich wirklich beeilen.  
Für ihr Referat hatte sie nur noch zwei Tage Zeit. Referate waren wirklich selten im Unterricht aber sie konnten die Schulnote um einiges verbessern.  
Sie brauchte dieses eine Buch!  
Nur deshalb war sie um diese Uhrzeit noch einmal hinaus auf die Schulgänge und in die Bibliothek gelaufen.  
Während sie so da stand öffnete sie ihre Haare und strich sich ein paar Mal mit der Hand hindurch. Irgendwie kribbelte ihr Nacken.  
Sie drehte sich um.  
Dort war nichts.  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Bücher.  
Während sie die Bücher aus dem Regal zog, sie im Stehen durchblätterte und wieder zurück stellte überkam sie immer wieder ein seltsames Gefühl.  
Ein paar Mal drehte sie sich um.  
Nichts.  
Irgendwann gab sie auf.  
Hier war nichts.  
Das war ja schon paranoid.  
Also las und las sie.  
Suchte Informationen und vertiefte sich immer weiter in die Bücher, die sie eins nach dem anderen in die Hand nahm.  
Irgendwann dann hörte sie plötzlich ein lautes „Ginny!".  
Langsam las sie die letzten Sätze zuende, schlug das Buch zu und drehte sich um.  
Nach einer Weile hatte Harry sie gefunden.  
Er erschien hinter dem Bücherregal relativ am Ende der Bibliothek.  
Dort wo sie stand und blieb keuchend vor ihr stehen.  
„Ginny! Was machst du so ganz alleine hier?", keuchte er und sah sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick an.  
„Mit geht's gut!", schnappte sie, obwohl sie im Geheimen sehr froh war, dass Harry gekommen war und sie nicht alleine zurück durch die Gänge gehen musste.  
Auch die Bibliothek schien mittlerweile leer zu sein. „Madame Pince möchte schließen!", erklärte Harry, noch immer mit diesem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Madame Pince war die Bibliothekarin.  
Bei ihr durfte man noch nicht mal in Ausnahmefällen länger in der Bibliothek bleiben.  
Als Ginny sich jetzt so in der einsamen schon etwas dunklen Bibliothek umsah wurde ihr schon etwas unwohl zumute.  
Und auch wenn sie das nicht zugegeben hätte:  
Ein bisschen Angst hatte sie schon.  
‚Das ist doch Schwachsinn! ', dachte sie ärgerlich. ‚Vollkommen unbegründet.'

+.+.+

_Er stand in der Bibliothek als die Tür sich öffnete._

_Es war schon spät.  
Er schaute von seinem Buch über Meldiswurzeln auf._

_Durch die Tür kam...ein Engel.  
Definitiv.  
Aber einer mit roten Haaren._

_Er stand im Schatten. Verborgen hinter einem Bücherregal.  
Und sah ihre Haare.  
Haare so rot wie das Feuer._

_Er starrte.  
Und starrte.  
Und starrte._

_Sie war auch zierlich.  
Und schön.  
Sehr schön.  
Und diese Haare._

_Sie kam ganz in seine Nähe.  
Stellte sich vor das Regal, welches zwei Regale vor dem ihren lag._

_Er stellte leise sein Buch zurück.  
Bewegte sich vorwärts.  
Jetzt stand nur noch ein Regal zwischen ihnen._

_Sie würde ihn von hier aus nicht sehen können._

_Aber er konnte sie sehen.  
Er beobachtete sie.  
Hätte jemand das Verlangen in seinen Augen gesehen...  
Aber es war niemand da._

_Es war perfekt._

_Er lächelte.  
Lächelte weil sie so schön aussah.  
Weil sie so hübsch war.  
Und ihn trotzdem wollte._

_Insgeheim hatte sie ihn sicher gesehen.  
Und deswegen hatte sie sich an ein Regal in seiner Nähe gestellt.  
Ja, das war gut._

_Er beobachtete sie weiter.  
Lange.  
Sie schaute sich immer wieder nervös um._

_Als sie ihre Haare öffnete und mit ihrer Hand hindurch strich war alles klar._

_Sie brauchte ihn.  
Wollte ihn._

_Er kam näher._

_Nach einer Weile schien sie komplett in ihre Lektüre vertieft zu sein.  
Sie bemerkte nichts._

_Er lächelte.  
Seine Fantasien erblühten.  
Er stellte sich vor, was er alles mit ihr tun könnte._

_Langsam leckte er sich die Lippen.  
Es war perfekt._

_Seltsam, dass ihn plötzlich alle Mädchen wollten. Aber wenn das so weiterging...  
Er grinste wieder._

_Es war schon spät.  
Bald würde die Bibliothek schließen._

_Er kam näher.  
Ging um sie herum, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand._

_Sie schien in das Buch versunken zu sein._

_Er kam näher.  
Noch näher.  
Er stand nur noch einen Meter entfernt._

_Seine Handinnenflächen kribbelten.  
Bilder rauschten ihm durch den Kopf.  
Sie vor ihm, nackt..._

_Noch ein Schritt.  
Er streckte die Hand aus.  
Berührte fast ihre Schulter._

_Noch zwei Zentimeter.  
Ein Zentimeter._

_„Ginny!"_

_Er erstarrte.  
Ruckartig zog er seine Hand zurück._

_Das Mädchen sah nicht auf.  
Irgendwann schlug sie das Buch zu und drehte sich um._

_Er war längst weg.  
Die Angst saß tief in ihm drin._

_Potter.  
Er zerstörte immer alles._

_Leise schlich er zurück zu seinem Regal.  
Versteckte sich dahinter._

_Auch noch als Potter und sie längst weg waren.  
Die Bibliothek verlassen hatten._

_Sie brauchte ihn doch.  
Er brauchte sie auch._

_Potter kam um sie zu holen.  
Für sich._

_Dieses Mal hatte Potter gewonnen.  
Aber er würde noch verlieren.  
Irgendwann würde er das..._

_+.+.+  
_

**Review? ;))**


	6. Die Zweite

_Es war wie beim ersten Mal._

_Er keuchte._

_Wieder hörte er schleifende Schritte.  
Schritte, die ihn verfolgten._

_In den letzten Tagen war es schlimmer geworden._

_Er wusste, dass es nur Halluzinationen waren, dass die Schritte und Geräusche nicht echt waren...aber es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig._

_Er hatte Angst._

_Am Anfang war es sehr schlimm gewesen._

_Aber man gewöhnte sich daran._

_Er konnte unterscheiden, was real war und was nicht.  
Die Dinge, die real waren, waren immer ein bisschen lauter.  
Nur minimal.  
Aber seine akustischen Halluzinationen hörten sich immer ein klein wenig gedämpft an._

_Auch wenn das nicht wirklich half._

_Sie waren trotzdem da, die Geräusche._

_Vor allem abends, wenn es dunkel wurde...und dann kam die Angst zurück..._

_Trotzdem war nichts so schlimm wie die Dinge, die er SAH._

_Es war schrecklich._

_Oft kam er abends aus der Dusche, sah dann eindeutig eine Person direkt neben sich stehen...und wenn er wieder hinschaute...dann war sie weg._

_Oft sah er Bewegungen und Personen aus den Augenwinkeln._

_Aber sie waren nicht real.  
Wenn er hinschaute waren sie immer fort..._

_Doch das Jetzt und Hier zählte._

_Wenn nur das Verlangen nicht wäre._

_Worte konnten nicht ausdrücken was er fühlte._

_Verlangen.  
So ein Verlangen.  
Erschreckend groß._

_Er war doch das Opfer.  
Er wusste das.  
Sie nicht._

_Sie würden es nicht verstehen._

_Was sollte er dagegen tun?  
Nichts.  
Er wollte auch nichts tun.  
Nein, er KONNTE gar nichts tun._

_Ja, so war es.  
Er konnte nicht.  
Das war so._

_Er wollte sie ansehen.  
Und dann...er zitterte vor Verlangen.  
Fühlte wie er geil wurde._

_Er wollte mehr.  
Er BRAUCHTE mehr._

_Seine Stimme klang dank des Zaubers anders. Fremd._

_Ja, das hier war nicht er.  
Es war ER.  
Aber nicht er selbst.  
Die Stimme bestätigte das._

_ER konnte machen was immer er wollte.  
Damit hatte er nichts zu tun.  
Klar, er könnte verhindern, dass ER irgendetwas tat...etwas Falsches._

_Aber nein, es hatte ihn nicht zu kümmern._

_ER sog die Luft ein.  
Sah in ihre blauen Augen. Groß.  
Unschuldig._

_SEIN Blick wanderte an ihrem Körper hinab.  
Das Verlangen wollte gestillt werden._

_Nur ein bisschen.  
ER brauchte es.  
Sie zitterte.  
ER lachte innerlich.  
ER hatte Macht.  
ER war stärker als sie.  
ER bestimmte jetzt die Regeln._

_ER wollte, dass sie das wusste._

_So sollte es sein.  
ER musste bestimmen._

_Es fühlte sich gut an.  
Er zögerte.  
Es war nicht richtig...oder?_

_Das war es nicht.  
Aber vielleicht doch.  
Für IHN war es richtig.  
ER brauchte das._

_Das zählte doch._

_Die Macht durchfloss IHN wie ein Schauer während sie an ihrer Hose herumfummelte._

_Gierig war SEIN Blick.  
Hing an ihr.  
Wieder diese fremde Stimme._

_ER brauchte das.  
Nur noch dieses eine Mal._

Review? :)


	7. Ein zweifelhafter Aufsatz

Zu allem Übel war Professor Slughorn bereits seit einiger Zeit krank und so hatte niemand anderes als Snape höchstpersönlich die heutige Zaubertrankstunde übernommen.  
Ebenso wie die letzten sieben Zaubertrankstunden zuvor.

„Ich weiß die Antwort doch! Ich weiß sie doch!", murmelte Hermine während sie unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte.  
Ron und Harry hatten längst gelernt dieses Verhalten gebührend zu ignorieren.  
Snapes Augen glitzerten, glitten über die gehobene Hand von Hermine und blieben dann bei Harry hängen.  
Welch großer Zufall.

Als die Stunde vorüber war, fühlte Harry sich so schlecht, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Snape hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihn ganze zwei Stunden lang vor der gesamten Klasse bloßzustellen.  
Seine Laune war im Keller.

Als wäre das noch nicht genug, wurde Harry nach der Stunde auch noch nach vorne gebeten.  
Snape reichte ihm wortlos und mit hämischem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Aufsatz.  
Harry stopfte ihn achtlos in die Tasche und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

*Mittagessen, Dienstag, Große Halle*

Missmutig betrat er die Große Halle und schlenderte zu seinem Platz neben Hermine.  
Ron war noch nicht da.  
Es würde sicher auch noch eine Weile dauern bis dieser auftauchen würde, denn langsam entwickelte sich die Sache mit Lavender eher negativ, wie Harry fand.  
Zumindest war er froh, dass Hermine und Ron ihren Streit wenigstens für ein paar Tage aufgegeben hatten.  
Wenn er daran dachte, wie es noch vor ein paar Tagen gewesen war...  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ron war jedenfalls kaum noch anwesend um jede freie Sekunde mit der liebreizenden Lavender Brown zu verbringen.  
Mittlerweile kam Harry allerdings nicht darum herum sich ein wenig Gedanken um Ron aufgrund seines Sprachgebrauchs zu machen.  
Nicht, dass er etwas gegen etwas sensiblere Typen hatte, aber wenn ein Junge anfing, Worte wie ‚plüschig' und ‚süß' in seinen alltäglichen Sprachgebrauch und die Kommunikation bei gewissen Männergesprächen einzubauen, läuteten bei Harry die Alarmglocken.

„Was wollte Snape eben von dir?"  
Das war Neville.  
Und für diesen gab es wahrscheinlich nichts Schlimmeres als mit Snape alleine in einem Raum zu sein...  
„Ach.", winkte Harry ab.  
„Bloß dieser Aufsatz von gestern."  
„Du hast ihn zurück?", fragte Hermine während sie versuchte einen Erstklässler neben sich daran zu hindern, ein Mädchen am Ravenclawtisch weiterhin mithilfe seines Löffels mit Kartoffelbrei abzuschießen. „Wenn du ein Mädchen anflirten willst, solltest du netter zu ihr sein!", belehrte sie ihn.  
Harry lachte.  
„Hermine! Der Junge ist ungefähr 11! Jungs in dem Alter wollen nicht nett zu Mädchen sein!"  
Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Stimmt wahrscheinlich. So, wie ihr mich in unserem ersten Schuljahr auch immer beleidigt habt..."  
Ihr Freund stöhnte.  
„Wir haben dich vor einem Troll gerettet! Einem riesigen, ausgewachsenen, männlichen Bergtroll! Wenn das mal nicht reicht!"  
„Das ist immer euer Argument!", schnappte sie, grinste aber.  
Harry nickte.  
„Wir haben ja auch keine besseren was das betrifft."  
Währenddessen hatte Hermine es geschafft seinen Aufsatz aus seiner Schultasche zu ziehen.  
„Was hat Snape zu deinem Aufsatz gesagt?", fragte sie, während sie aß und versuchte das Pergament mit einer Hand zu entrollen.  
Harry zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Ich glaube es war ganz okay...er hat nichts gesagt." Hermines' Augen weiteten sich.  
Dann lachte sie.  
„Was ist so witzig?"  
„Harry, über welchen Trank solltest du noch mal schreiben?"  
„Volenztrank."  
Hermine kicherte immer noch.  
„Dann frage ich mich, wie man sich alleine in der Überschrift zweimal verschreiben kann!"  
Harrys' Miene verdunkelte sich.  
„Nicht schon wieder!", murmelte er und entriss ihr das Pergament.  
Als er die Überschrift und Snapes' Kommentar dazu sah, wurde ihm fast übel.

**„Potenztrank-Zubereitung und Anwendung"**

_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so etwas nötig haben, Mr. Potter._

„Lass das bloß niemanden sehen!", kicherte Hermine und warf Seamus, der versuchte auf Harrys Pergament zu schauen, einen belustigten Blick zu.  
Harry nickte nur.

Gerade als Harry aufstand kam Ron angerannt.  
Er drückte Harry auf seinen Platz zurück und setzte sich neben ihn.  
Dann sah er beide ernst an und verkündete leise:  
„Es gibt ein zweites Opfer!"


End file.
